A Little Competition Never Hurt
by XxMidnightBluexX
Summary: Gina is a very pretty nurse working with the charming doctor Alex. She loves Alex, but is to shy to tell him. Ellen, a local girl, has a cousin named Elli who is a nurse in her town. What happens when Alex invites Miss Elli to come work with him and Gina?
1. Chapter 1

**XxHarvest MoonxX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon and the characters that reside within it.

---------------------

Gina sighed with exhaustion as she was half way through chopping up the red herbs. Josh, the local farmer, had just come by and given her six dozen red herbs so Dia had some more medicine for the season. He and Dia had married last year on Winter 13th and he was trying to get used to the truck load of medicine that Dia needed.

Gina had thirty six more herbs to go but her hand was becoming shaky and clumsy now. She didn't know how much she could take but kept chopping. She also had the fear that her hand would slip and she would end up cutting herself.

Alex had kept her busy all day, running here and there, finding papers and mixing powders. She also had to take care of two patients, Kurt and Dan. Kurt had passed out in the cave and Dan was there because Eve had backhanded him hard because of a comment he'd made, making him a little delusional.

"Gina!" came Alex's voice from the front office. Gina groaned aloud without meaning to and set down her knife. She wiped a few drops of sweat from her forehead and tried to fix herself up before heading in to see him.

"Yes Alex?" Gina asked as she entered the room. She hadn't expected there to be a visitor in the lounge when she entered, but as soon as she did notice the woman standing with Alex she bowed and greeted her. "Hello and welcome to the Flower Bud Clinic."

"Oh, hello," the woman smiled. Gina took a second to inspect her. She looked much like Ellen, the Blue Sky Ranch owner, but she had darker eyes. She also wore different clothes. She wore a sky blue dress with a white apron over it. It had a small bow on it on the back, making her appear quite cute.

"Gina, I'd like you to meet Elli," Alex said as Gina came to stand next to him. "She's Ellen's cousin from Mineral Town. She's a nurse there and works with my brother to whom we refer to as Doctor. Anyway, Ellen told me about her and I invited her out here to work for a little while. She knows many medicines I never even knew existed."

"It's very nice to meet you," Gina smiled. "My name is Gina. I'm the nurse that works here at the clinic. So, you'll be helping me make medicines from now on? It'll be so much fun to have someone to work with."

"My name is Elli," the girl smiled back. "I do agree this'll be fun. I've never really had co workers. I hope we can become good friends."

"I'm glad we're all acquainted," Alex said. He looked at Gina really quick. "I'm off to show Elli around Flower Bud. Are you okay with staying here alone?"

Gina nodded. "Sure, why not."

Elli and Alex began heading for the door. Elli gave Gina a small wiggle of the fingers wave and before heading out the door first. Alex was about to head out the door too when Gina called out to him.

"Alex," Gina said softly.

"Yes Gina?" Alex said as he turned around.

"I was wondering…maybe I could take a little break from cutting up the herbs?" Gina asked. "My hand is becoming quite unstable and is shaking terribly. Maybe I could go visit Dia for an hour?"

"Of course you can Gina," Alex said and smiled. "Tell Dia and Josh I said hello." He the left and closed the door gently behind him so that it didn't make a noise behind him when he left.

Gina smiled as he left and headed into his office to grab enough vials of medicine to last for a week for Dia. As she got them all and placed them in a case, she noticed a small stack of letters on the table. She kept glancing over at them on accident as she placed the case on a cloth and began wrapping it up in it.

Gina walked over to the letters and picked one up. It was already open and it was addressed to Alex from Elli with a little note in the corner reading: 'Medicine notes.'

"Alex won't care if I read this," Gina said without a second thought. She sat in his spinning chair and unfolded it. "It might have some tips for medicine making…"

Gina began to read the note:

_Dear Alex,_

_My cousin Ellen has told me so much about you. You are a doctor just like Tim and your both brothers! What an interesting job for you both to have. If Ellen ad chosen to become a nurse, it'd be kind of neat wouldn't you agree?_

_Anyway, I have written some medicine notes down like it says on the outside of the envelope. Ellen said you wanted me to so here goes._

There was then a list of medicines and how to make them. One for itching to instantly stop. One for sneezing. One for sore throats. One for helping with colds, better than all the medicines that the Flower Bud clinic had.

Gina carefully folded the letter like it was before and placed it back on the stack She'd have to try to make some of those medicines once she got the chance. Gina got up from the chair and picked up the wrapped medicine case carefully. She then headed for the door, locking it behind her. Alex had a key too so she found no harm in it. She began to hum a song as she set out for Josh's and Dia's home.

---------------------

"Thanks Gina," Josh said as he set the case on the counter and began to unfold the cloth on it. "Dia's in the bedroom if you want to go see her."

"It's okay, I can help you sort out the medicine first," Gina said. "So, how have things been for you and Dia?"

"Very well actually," Josh said as he opened a cabinet and pulled down an empty box. He then began filling it with vials. "She wants to have children…three."

"You don't seem very thrilled," Gina laughed as she began helping. "What? You don't like kids?"

"I do, don't get me wrong…" Josh said, "but Dia is in a fragile state…I'm kind of scared that a child would take the life out of her…"

"I see," Gina said softly. "Dia isn't that sick. She should be ale to have a child. She'll be weak for a while after but she should recover. But if you still feel that way, remember, it takes two to make a child."

Josh laughed. "True, true."

"Josh…could you put on some tea…?" Dia's voice came from the doorway. Gina and Josh turned around and looked at her in surprise. She'd been so quiet entering.

Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing them gently. When she opened them and saw Gina, she cheered up. "Gina!"

Gina smiled and ran to her friend. They hugged each other tightly and let each other go, clutching onto each other's wrists, looking each other over.

Dia was pale like usual but not as much as before. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and her lips even had a little color as well. She had been bony and way too skinny before, but now, it seemed as if she had enough meat on her to keep her bones from sticking out. Her eyes were bright and happy, a lighter green they'd ever been and they seemed to shine. Josh had been taking very good care of her from what she could tell.

"How I've missed you so!" Dia smiled as she hugged Gina again. "I've been wanting to come see you but Josh has been busy and I didn't want to walk alone."

Gina understood. Dia was terrified of the dark from when she was living with her parents. They would keep her in the dark, all the time, never opening her curtains in the day, keeping them tightly covered. At night, her parent would come home late and not even open the door to see if she was there. To see if she was awake. To see if she was asleep. To see if she was breathing. They barely even knew she existed.

"I understand," Gina said. "I should have come over here sooner…"

"Nonsense! Don't blame yourself for anything," Dia said. "Alex must keep you busy."

"Um, not to interrupt ladies," Josh said for the first time since Dia entered the room, "but the living room would be more comfortable to talk, wouldn't it? The kitchen isn't very tidy. I need to get cleaning."

"I told you I'd clean tomorrow!" Dia exclaimed as she ran to him and hugged his arm. "You've been working all day, you should really rest…cleaning's my job, not yours…"

"It's no big deal Princess," Josh said stroking her cheek. He kissed her forehead and gave her a gentle push. "Go ahead and catch up with Gina. I'm not tired or anything so go ahead and talk."

Dia bit her lip and sighed. "Alright…"

Gina turned and giggled. When Dia got in front of her and started to lead the way to the living room, she hid this smile. It was kind of cute to watch those two. Josh cared about Dia so much and didn't want her to work a lot and he treated her like a princess which was where her nickname came from. She liked the luxury and all, but she didn't like to sit back and do nothing. She felt like a lazy pig when she did nothing.

When they reached the living room, Dia went ahead and sat down. Gina took a moment to look around. She had never been in Josh's house and from the looks of decorating, Dia had decorated it. At least the living room she did.

There were two green recliners with green and yellow arm rest covers. There was a love seat on the edge of the different shaded green rug with neat edges. A table stood in the middle of the rug, made out of glass and the legs being made out of beautifully crafted wood, shining and smooth.

Gina looked on the walls of the room. A portrait of the sea was there, the waves crashing onto the shore, and a lighthouse on top of a cliff. Another portrait was on the opposite wall. It had a picture of a rose, a bloody red one, with dark green rose vines spiraling around it. Some of the vines were darker than the others, all streaming off the page.

"Gina?" Dia called out to her, snapping back her attention.

"Oh! Sorry," Gina said as she sat down on the recliner in front of Dia. "Just admiring the room. You decorated very nicely."

"Josh actually helped me," Dia said to Gina's astonishment. "He chose out the portraits and the rug. I just chose a recliner, which we ended up buying two so it looked better, and the love seat. Josh chose where to put everything. I tried it but…it didn't look as well as this."

"Wow," Gina said. "Josh is very creative, but I'd never figure he'd do most of the work in this room. It seems more like you. Well, except for the rose picture."

Dia laughed. "Yeah. Just a little off. I would get a rose picture, but I don't know about that one. I've kind of gotten attached to it though. It shows the beauty of discomfort I guess…anyway, how's work been?"

"Good I guess," Gina said. "A little tiresome though. Alex got more help around the clinic though so things might be a little easier."

"Oh?" Dia asked. "Who?"

"It is Ellen's cousin," Gina said. "Her name is Elli and she is a nurse in her home town called…Mineral Town, I think. I suppose she and Alex have been talking for a couple of months. They've been sending each other letters. Anyway, she works with Alex's brother. He's a doctor as well. What a coincidence."

"I never knew Doctor Alex had a brother…" Dia said.

"Neither did I," Gina said.

"So…what is this Elli girl going to do at the clinic?" Dia asked.

"I'm not really sure," Gina said. "Alex didn't say.

Dia gave a small chuckle. "Maybe Alex likes her and invited her only because he wanted to meet her after a long pen pal relationship."

"That's absurd!" Gina exclaimed. "Elli seems as if she's a proper young lady, but Alex wouldn't do that to me!"

"Mm hmm," Dia giggled. "So. Where is Doctor Alex?"

"He's showing Elli around town," Gina said, not liking Dia's accusing tone. "Why?"

"Why didn't you go with him?"

Gina paused for a second. "I…he didn't ask if I wanted to go along, nor did I speak up."

"Oohh…I see…" Dia laughed again.

"Please stop the accusing!" Gina said. "It kind of freaks me out…"

"I'm sorry," Dia apologized. "I'm just saying watch out. You might have a little competition. Alex isn't married, nor is he committed to you. Just watch out okay?"

"…Okay…" Gina said gently.

A father clock chimed, making Gina jump. Dia sat like normal and listened to the chimes.

"Has it already been an hour?" Gina asked in surprise when the clock stopped chiming.

"Yes it has, why?" Dia asked.

"I told Alex I'd only take an hour break," Gina said as she got up. "I'm going to have to get back to chopping herbs now. Oh goody…"

Dia laughed and got up to show her friend to the door. "You have to come back as soon as you get the chance, okay?"

"Of course!" Gina smiled as they reached the door. "Tell Josh I said goodbye."

"Alrighty," Dia said as her friend opened the door.

"Oh, and Alex says 'Hi,'" Gina said before disappearing out the door.

As Gina began walking home, all the way back to the clinic, she wondered if she did have to worry about Alex and Elli…Alex liked Gina and the whole town knew it. He'd liked her from the start…no way was Elli going to steal him, right?

---------------------

Gina was chopping herbs again when Alex and Elli came home. Her hand was feeling much better and well rested. No aches and pains like earlier anymore.

Gina set down her knife and headed into the front office to see how the touring went. She stopped in her tracts when she saw Alex lean forward and whispered something in Elli's ear, making her giggle and blush.

"Um, hello…" Gina said, presenting herself. What was going on here?

"Hey Gina," Alex and Elli said at the same time.

"It's quite late, don't you think?" Alex asked. "You should get going to bed."

"So should you Doctor, Elli," Gina said. "We all have to be well rested for the morning."

"How right you are Gina," Alex said and headed for the door. "Come Elli, I'll show you where we sleep."

"Alrighty doctor, I'm coming," Elli said and began to follow him as if she was a shadow or an excited puppy following its master.

Gina felt her face grow hot with fury…or was this jealousy? Why were they being so close!? This was not nice at all! It was messing with Gina terribly but as she clenched her hands in fists, she calmed. Elli was sleeping in the sanitarium, away from Alex…

Gina sighed and put her face in her hands, shaking her head and clutching her cheeks. She began to murmur to herself, lecturing her behavior. "What's wrong with you Gina? Whew…I just need to calm down. Don't go jumping to conclusions about Miss Elli…It's not nice at all. Plus, Alex and Elli can't really have something going on…" Gina looked up at the door with unhappy eyes to see the doctor coming in. _'Can they…?'_

"Gina, are you going to go to bed soon?" Alex asked as he came to stand in front of her. "I don't need you tired in the morning. You're the best nurse I've ever had."

Gina let a small smile form on her face. "I'll be going to bed a little later Alex, don't worry about me…"

"Alrighty," Alex said and messed up her hair. She gave her a smile and began to head to his room. Gina just watched as he walked off, deciding only to say goodnight before leaving to go cut up some more herbs.

She blew some hair out her face and thought, _'I wonder what Alex thinks of Elli…?'_

---------------------

**END**

Okay, well, what do ya'll think? I'm probably only going to work on this story when I have a lot of spare time. I'm mostly going to focus on getting my other story halfway done before getting to this one again. Like or no like?


	2. Chapter 2

**XxHarvest MoonxX**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or the characters that reside within it.

--------------------

Elli yawned and sat back in her new bed, comfortable and smelling fresh and clean. Elli had decided to make the top floor her room. When Alex told her a patient by the name of Dia had stayed up there, she said it was no big deal and she could just clean the room up.

She loved to clean and she got that love from her grandmother, who her cousin Ellen had been named after. Her grandmother had died not too long ago, leaving Elli and her little brother Stu to live alone. Stu was staying with the Doctor at the clinic since he refused to come with Elli to Flower Bud. Tim said it was because Stu was upset about Elli leaving her grandmother's resting sight. The Doctor said that he'd send Stu when he was ready to leave, which Elli agreed to.

Elli let out a sigh and reached under her pillow. She pulled out a sky blue journal that matched her pajamas. She'd changed into them the moment Alex had left to go to bed in the clinic. The pajama bottoms and her long sleeve top were sky blue with white on the ends of her sleeves and pants bottoms. Her diary was just a sky blue with white on the edges.

She opened it and turned to the first page. She had just bought this new diary before she left to come to Flower Bud. She hadn't written anything in it yet except for something in the very back but she'd look at it later.

Elli grabbed a white, blue ink pen and began to write:

_Spring the 20th, 2007_

_Name: Elli _

_Birthday: 16th of Spring_

_Age: nineteen (Yep! Birthday just passed!)_

_Listed above is a little information about me. I find no need to write down a lot because in my first ever diary, it's jam packed with information about me! I'm just continuing my other diaries, this one being my tenth. I sound a little crazy don't I? I like to start new diary's every year but I decided not to write in this one until I visited Flower Bud Village and started working with the Doctor Alex. Me and him are good friends and we've been talking for maybe…half a year?_

_I am working at the clinic with him and a woman named Gina and a midwife named Martha. I have yet to meet Martha, but I have met Miss Gina. She seems to show emotion towards Alex and Alex feels the same towards her. When he was showing me around town, all he talked about was Gina and how she liked certain shops or where he and her would spend time together. I don't really know Gina that well, but she must be something nice. She seems quite sweet from what I can tell, her appearance is nice and presentable…but about looks, I'd say that I am slightly prettier. She has faded blue hair, put in pig tails and has ribbons in them. (She looks like she's trying to be a child again…) She wears giant circular glasses over dark brown eyes which are quite pretty by the way! No need to get into her outfit. Not really that important. I sound like a mean person don't I? I guess I just feel insecure…_

_I really like Alex, a man with messy, jet black hair and cold black eyes that match. His eyes always seem blank, but they are also very beautiful…He always wears a white lab coat over a green shirt, black tie, and some khaki pants. He is so adorable!!! He looks much like The Doctor Tim in Mineral Town, but Alex seems to have better looks than him. (Alex is also ten years younger. He's only twenty. He graduated from school and college at an amazing age!) _

_I don't know what's going to happen in the village of Flower Bud, but I'm hoping to find love in a couple of easy steps in the back of this diary!_

Elli drew a little blue heart and smiled. She then flipped to the back of the diary and scribbled out what she already had written. She then wrote:

_Five Easy Steps For Love In Flower Bud_

_One: Find the right man_

_Two: Make sure to have his affection_

_Three: "Eliminate" all girls that like him as well_

_Four: Make him fall in love with me_

_Five: Marriage!_

Elli checked off the first step. She liked Alex and she knew she was going to choose him in the first place. She had met everyone else, all being quite nice but she liked Alex the most.

Kurt and Dan were quite cute but didn't compare to Alex. Blue followed up with his shy and quiet ways and then Basil for his love of herbs, just like her. Bob's giant smile was quite frightening, along with his muscles and tattoo, and Joe's smile was even creepier! Louis seemed a little too obsessed with science, and Carl was off limits! Ellen liked him a whole lot so she found no point in even trying, even if Carl was a sweet kind of cute.

Elli smiled to herself. _'I know you like him, Gina, but you'll forgive me one day!'_

--------------------

"Gina, I really suggest you go to bed," Alex said to Gina who yawned before cutting up her last herb. She was now smashing them down, getting ready to grind some into powder for drinks and some to put into capsules.

"I'm fine Alex," Gina said a little huffily. She was still a little upset about earlier when Alex was whispering in Elli's ear. "I can just drink a bunch of coffee or something with enough caffeine to last me for the day."

"Caffeine is a bad thing Gina," Alex said. "It's like a drug you know. You can get addicted…"

"Yes Alex, I know…" Gina said and started pounding down on the herbs, careful not too make too much noise so she wouldn't disturb Kurt and Dan. "I'll be fine, don't you worry about me. I'll go to bed when you do. That gives me a couple more hours work."

"…"

Alex looked over at Gina. Something was wrong. Gina was exhausted earlier and now she was wide awake and ready to work. She only had this sudden mood change like this when she was upset…someone must have made her angry.

"Is something the matter Gina?" Alex asked as he came to stand next to her. She simply shook her head no, making her hair bounce a little, before she continued working. He watched as her hands and fingers seemed to cramp up but her face showed no pain.

Alex reached and placed his hands on top of hers, making her snap her head up, a blush covering it. Alex was still looking at her hands when she looked at him. He slowly rose his eyes up and looked into her large dark brown ones.

"A-Alex…?"

"Gina…something is bothering you…what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Alex," Gina said and slipped her hands away from him, her face as red as a tomato. She looked at the floor before turning. "I'll be going to bed now…"

Alex watched as Gina slowly walked away and went into her room. Something was wrong…did he do something?

"Gina…" he muttered before letting out a sigh.

--------------------

Gina sighed and hugged her pillow with exhaustion and frustration. She didn't mean to come on so rude out there…and she didn't mean to worry him about her.

Gina groaned and started to take out the ribbons in her hair. She then began to take out her braids and comb her fingers through her hair. Gina arose to her feet and went over to her new dresser that Alex had bought her as a New Year's present. She examined herself with a look of confusion. She did this every night after she took out her hair because the woman that looked back at her from this parallel universe looked nothing like her. She was too pretty…

Gina's hair reached her waist, maybe a little further. It looked slightly crinkled because of how tight her pig tails had been. As she removed her glasses, she looked even more different. She could see well without her glasses but she always chose to wear them anyway. She wouldn't have to wear them at all once next year came around. Alex had examined her and given her the good news last year.

Gina grabbed a brush and began to comb her hair, making it more neat and tidy. She smiled. She was beautiful like this but she never liked to show herself off. Looks weren't a big deal to her, she just wanted to be presentable. Her work didn't require her to be beautiful anyway! It was only for her to take care of patients…

Gina opened her dresser drawer and took out a rubber band. She put it on her wrist and let it dangle there for a little while as she took one last look in the mirror at herself. She sighed and shook her head. She then proceeded to tie up her hair in a tight bun before turning off the light and laying down in her bed. She fell asleep instantly.

--------------------

**END**


End file.
